


Oh No! Pac-Man's in a Pickle

by Healy



Category: Pac-Man (Video Games)
Genre: (I Guesss), Bad Art, Cannibalism, Fanart, Other, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: The Pac-Man ghosts manage to turn the tables on Pac-Man.





	Oh No! Pac-Man's in a Pickle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamanicShaymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/gifts).



> Pizza vore is basically the same as bread vore, right?


End file.
